Regal's Apprentice
by ingredbud
Summary: Regal trains a rookie
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

It was time for William Regal to go to WWE, but he needed someone to replace Sir William, his former manager in WCW. There was a girl named Alice, who was a valet on the side but still a rookie in WWE worked with Chris Jericho and Stephanie. She was rugged, she was pretty, but dull in style and wild. WWE executives decided to put her with him. She would be his new manager. Regal wondered if he could change her to suit his needs? They wanted him to work with her. He felt embarrassed to be seen with her, for her manners were atrocious and her clothing was something out of a 80s sorority movie. Something the Breakfast Club might cast. He took her aside one day and pointed a finger in her face, "If we are going to be seen together I have to make some changes."

She was chewing on a wad of gum and spit it out on the floor, "you ain't doin' nothin' to me."

"I can't understand a WORD you are saying. Not a word! And for heaven's sake pick up that gum before somebody steps on it, you filthy Neanderthal!"

She picked up the gum and stuck it back into her mouth. He shuddered and walked away. "Filthy wench."

He decided to invite Alice to a dinner at one of his favourite restaurants, and she arrived with baggy rippy jeans and an over-sized white t-shirt which has grease stains on it. She wore black clunky army shoes and her hair in a pony tail. Regal as always looked sharp and wore a three piece suit. He grimaced, "must you dress like you're going into the sewers?"

"I don't know what you mean?" She replied.

"Look, we are going into a posh establishment and from now on when you're invited to one I expect you to wear a dress."

"I don't own any dresses."

"None?"

"No, I don't wear them!"

"Well, let's go in and eat something. Hopefully they don't I.D me."

At first they weren't going to admit them but Regal negotiated and they were let in. They sat them at a table which had a lacy cloth on it and a vase of yellow roses. Alice glanced around, "do they eat snails here?"

Regal put a napkin on his lap, "you mean escargot?"

"I guess."

"Would you like me to order some for you?"

"Hell no!"

"Watch your language around me."

The waiter came by, Regal ordered steak for both him and Alice. He didn't let her choose anything from the menu and when the food arrived he watched in horror as she tore at her meat with a knife and fork. "You eat like Mean Gene! I had the opportunity to dine with him and his table manners are as terrible as yours. But I have decided to make you my apprentice. You will train under me, you will become posh, you will eat, sleep and dress like you were born wealthy. You will be made into a lady."

Alice laughed like a horse and Regal looked over his shoulder embarrassed. "Listen, Regal, I don't intend on becoming a lady, whatever that is. I am quite happy being who I am. I play in a band too. A rock band. I do as I please."

"It's Lord Regal to you, and if we are to be seen together you will change your ways. First thing I will do is teach you to eat your food properly not like some savage or beggar." He held up a fork, "THIS is a dinner fork." He held up a steak knife. "You use _this_ utensil to cut your meat. SMALL portions, sliced delicately. The way I've seen you tearing at your food I swear it was one of Hulk Hogan's tee shirts!" He showed her how to cut her steak and watched respectfully as she carved tiny portions and put them into her mouth. "Chew them slowly and swallow kindly. Savour the taste, then go for more."

She did as instructed and together they ate their three course meals and left the establishment. Regal offered to give her a lift in his limousine to a dress shop.

"We will get you out of those rags and into something nice."

"I like my clothes. They're comfy."

Regal gulped out loud. "Once you start looking like a lady you can manage me, together we will go to the ring in style and class."

"That's your dream not mine."

"Stop being so fussy."

She stopped him from speaking further, "Listen, Vince made me your manager. My job is to distract the referee, fight along your side and cut promos with you. There was no other word that I was to be put through this torture. I dress as I please, I act as I please, and I speak as I please."

"When we arrive at Lina's Boutique on Sunset Drive I will go through the painful process of purchasing at least one dress for you. Can we settle on that?"

"One dress?" She smiled.

"One gown, let me correct myself."

"I've never worn a gown in my life! Let it be a dress instead!"

"You'll pick something that goes high passed your knees, so no."

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You act more like a teenager than you do a woman."

"Perhaps I just don't want to grow up yet."

"But you will, fate has put you with me for a reason."

They arrived at the fashion boutique and immediately Regal ordered some tea and Alice was measured. "I remember when I turned Bobby Eaton into a lord. He was in the same boat as you, Miss Alice, and he turned out just fine. He now dresses moderately and acts properly."

"Ugh! Hey, hands off the boobs!" She slapped the clerk's hands.

"Let her measure your bust."

"I usually do that myself, thank you very much."

"If you want your dress to fit you, leave the salesperson alone to do her work."

In one hour Alice was wearing a long strapless black gown. Her hair was combed back and she stood tall in front of a mirror. Regal wiped a tear from his eye. "There, do you not see what can come of my suggestions?"

She sneered at herself, "I feel like Princess Di."

"Oh, be careful, and that you do. Now I will permit you to go to the ring with me as long as you wear this."

She rolled her eyes, "if that's what you wish, but if I have to wrestle, I'm still going to no matter what is on me. I need to get paid more because of this."

"When I'm done with you, all thoughts like that will be out of your head. Ladies don't wrestle."

"I'm not Elizabeth, I'm more Sensational Sherri."

Regal smiled, "You will be Alice the lady."

She frowned. "I am prepared to give you a hard time as an apprentice, changing me will be very difficult."

"It is a risk I am willing to take. I am quite experienced. Now step down and stand by my side, dear Alice. Look at us in the mirror."

He took her by the hand and allowed her to stand by his side.

"We will wow the crowd."

She slightly grinned. "This dress is really tight."

"You look remarkable, my dear."

"I feel like Morticia Addams."

"You look like a woman now, quit fretting, I shall have to buy you more gowns. I can't stop at just one. You will need one of each colour."

"And jewellery? Ugh."

"Oh, plenty of that as well, love."

"Okay, I guess I will try it, but don't expect me to wear them 24/7."

Regal gently called for the clerk, "She will try on the velvety red."

So that evening Regal played dress-up with Alice until he was satisfied.

CHAPTER TWO

Regal invited Alice to his country home in Blackpool, but she had to garb nice clothes and nothing a teenager would wear. She watched him play his harpsichord, drank tea, and read Shakespeare. She found it all mind-numbingly boring but Regal seemed to be enjoying himself. Regal had a large lavish house. He was rich as any lord.

They sat in the parlour.

"Do you know how to dance?" He asked of her as he sipped his tea from fine bone chinaware. She laughed a bit and nodded her head.

"Of course! Madness, Pet Shop Boys and MC Hammer."

"MC who?"

"Oh, I can dance, Lord Regal, oh I can break dance, you know."

"No ballet?" His eyes went huge. "No waltzes?"

"Waltzes? You mean the way my grandparents might dance? Ugh. Sick."

He spit out his tea and put the cup down, almost angrily, "you WILL learn this feat."

"No I won't."

"Yes, you will!"

She stood up and stomped her heeled foot, "you dress me up like a doll and now you expect me to move around like one? No one dances like that anymore."

"Sure they do, it's all about grace, my dear, grace."

She sat down a picked up her cup.

Regal frowned, "lift your pinky, don't slouch, and cross your legs when you are seated."

She did all of this. "Happy?"

"Oh," he smiled, "you are getting on quite nicely, but you need to dance like a lady."

"I don't know why you keep trying to turn me into a lady, it'll never happen."

"So far, you're at forty percent." He got up and the doorbell rang, he clapped his hands. "Oh great, he's here."

"Who?"

"Whom?"

"Yeah, who?"

"Your instructor, of course."

"For what?"

"Today you will learn how to ballroom dance." He left from her company.

"Where are you going?"

"Drink your tea, today is your lucky day."

So Alice danced with the instructor as Regal watched on. It went on for hours, this dancing lesson. She learned how to waltz just as Regal would have wanted. She was ready to escort him to the ring, to be a manager, but all of this side tracking was causing toil on her patience. Regal was extremely persistent, is this what Bobby Eaton had to endure in WCW to become a Blue Blood tag team partner? Or was Regal being harsher on her? In order to be seen with Regal you had to be like him. Alice found all of the fun being sucked out of her. So far, she had to dress the part, dine and act the part, and be the part. Still hanging out at Regal's house comforted her wild soul. He lived a very rich life and even had a polo ground. His back yard was acre upon acre. Every room was like those houses seen in 1700 England. The time they spent together Alice learned more and more of this man and why he was the way he was.

He had a butler, he had cooks, he had tailors and snobby rich friends. Regal went to posh parties and lived life to the fullest when he wasn't wrestling. When Alice travelled first class with him they drank champagne and recited excerpts from thick books such as War and Peace and Anna Karenina. He went to the ring to cut promos and all she had to do was stand there and look pretty. Then he started to take her by the hand and kiss the back of it when the camera was upon them. He acted like a royal prick at times and hardly let Alice do any dirty work except that one night when Stone Cold stunned both her and Regal. He rarely let her utilise her managerial skills at ringside after that incident, all he did was school her on etiquettes, and school the fans of course who booed him to no end. Eventually, Alice was transforming into the lady Regal always wanted and her time at ringside with him was becoming less and less.

He invited her to his home on many occasions and he took her to sumptuous balls. One ball had an 18th century theme so she wore a beige and white floral gown. Regal was busy talking to other people and left Alice to wander aimlessly about the party, a possible victim to predator lords looking to harm her reputation. Her wig of curls bothered her, her scalp was itchy and sweaty with nervousness. On the dance floor men and women in costume were dancing, it looked like something out of a Henry Fielding BBC movie.

Regal joined her and saw her timidity. He held out his hand and took her to the dance floor. This was the first time he had ever waltzed with her and Alice had a hard time keeping up. She stepped on his toes countless times and nearly tripped over her dress numerous periods.

Keeping up with William Regal was a chore in itself, especially when one hadn't come up with such breeding. There was a live orchestra and Alice kept to the tune. Regal in his costume looked like some judge in the 1750s and he stuck his snotty nose up in the air as if he owned all of the royal crown jewels. He also had this look on his face that caused Alice to smirk, she admired his stately behaviour, he not only acted regal in the arena but everywhere else he was the same. He didn't even sign autographs when confronted.

They went to sit down, Alice fanned her chest and sighed. "So this is the life of an aristocrat? I don't know what to say. You live a rich life, Lord Regal. Not my cup of tea, but you are definitely a busybody."

He rolled his eyes. "So are you now ready to become the lady I expect? Or do I have to continue to pry it out of you?"

She eyed all of the party-goers and banquet tables piled high with sweets, deli meats, cocktails and fruit carvings. "It all seems nice, but I think I'd go crazy."

"Then go crazy, but do it in style. Tell me, have you ever been to the opera?"

She stared at him as if he said something frightful. "No. Operas aren't my thing."

"Make them your thing. No more rock n roll, heavy metal or dance music for you."

"But opera is BORING."

"You may find that erroneous once you've experienced it from a booth. Of course, we will need to get you a brand new gown and some diamonds."

Alice smiled and giggled, "you're not serious? I don't wear diamonds. Cubic Zirconia perhaps?"

The expression on Regal's face was relentless. "Do I look like I'm fibbing?"

"Uh," she stopped smiling. "You're honestly going to go out of your way for me?"

"You're my apprentice, I am obliged to make you the opposite of what your are."

"Your job to turn me into a lady just might work one day, but who knows when that one day will arrive."

He glared, "There is more to life than McDonald's, three dollar Flip Flops and cheap thrift store fashion. I am determined to set you straight given your wits, such as they are."

She put down her fan, "This party is tiresome, I want to go."

"Yes, it is slightly dull, but you must endure. Tomorrow we will go to the opera, next week we will go to the ring with a clear conscious."

"You're actually going to let me escort you to the ring this time?"

"No, not exactly, you will stay in my home as a guest and you will be waited on hand and foot as if you were born there. Your transformation into a lady is still not complete."

She sighed hard and sat deeper into her seat. "This is getting old, Lord Regal."

"Then start acting like a lady, and quite slouching."

She sat up straight.

"I will be turning face in WWE very soon, I may not need you anymore as a manager."

She nodded, "time goes by very quickly when you're acting loaded."

"I may need you soon, but not yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He stared at her, "We will be seen together as royals after your transformation. WWE will see you differently, they are starting to nickname you Miss Regal."

Alice grinned, "Nice."

"Don't let them down."

"In that case, I will do everything you want me to." She sighed half-heartedly.

"And when you do, you will never have to call me Lord Regal anymore."

"Then what will I call you?"

He smiled, "Just William."

CHAPTER THREE

When William came home some weeks later his butler informed him that Alice was sitting outside having her tea and crumpets. Regal immediately went outside and saw her sitting there wearing a pretty dress and big hat. He quietly walked toward her. Her hair was put up and the nape of her neck was exposed. For some reason, Regal felt differently. No longer did he see the rebellious little creature who refused his suggestions but a woman of taste and finery. He was staring at his creation.

Alice was now a lady.

She could dance like one, she could recite like one, and she was wearing clothes like one. He even noticed she crossed her legs at the ankles as she sat. Yes, Alice, was indeed his one and only. He approached the table and smiled down at her. She immediately glanced up and held out her hand, he took it and kissed it. "So, you're back? I shan't sleep now!"

He nodded and sat opposite her, "And I see you have slipped into the part very well?"

"Are you pleased?"

"Very."

"So, how long will you stay?"

He sighed, "Alice, from now on, you will travel with me everywhere I go. From this point on you will go to every party, every arena and every match with me."

She sort of nodded, realising this could be a dull promise because he said this before but nothing came of it. He realised she thought this. "You don't believe me?"

"Oh," she shrugged her shoulders. "Perhaps I do."

"Perhaps?" He stood up and took her by the hand. She stood up and he lead her by the hand into the house. He brought her upstairs and stopped in the hallway. "Alice, after all this time I've spent with you, and the time I've been away, I've realised that even if you continue to resist being a lady, I am falling madly for you."

She smiled, "I am a lady now, Mister Regal."

"Don't call me Mister Regal." He touched her cheek.

"I am whatever you want me to be."

He kissed her.

She turned her head away. "I may never escort you to the ring ever again, but know that I am always on your side."

He took her by the chin gently and turned her face to him so he could look her in the eyes, "You will go wherever I tour."

"So be it." She smiled and obeyed as she was trained to do.

That night they spent the night together in his emperor bed. She held on to him. This character was to become her entire life, for now…

Many months passed. Regal won many, Regal lost some. He made and broke alliances but all the while his days as the arrogant, spoiled lord was coming to a close. He was becoming a fan favourite and as that happened his exposure to the ring was becoming less and less. His body was slowing down, but Alice remained his backbone, although she stayed in the background now.

Miss Regal was a full fledged lady, a personal love to William Regal. Their alliance was nearly unbreakable. She was always by his side. She wore his jewels, she drank his wine, and lived in his big house.

Regal's first lady now stood proud at every ball they ever went to. They were the talk of the town. Regal danced all night with her to many Waltzs and marches and these dances he taught her how-to himself.

Then he popped the question and they married in a private ceremony. His time with WWE was becoming less now and he worked with trainees behind the scenes. When he should be at home with Alice he was working in the United States. She spent most of her time alone in their house in England but one day he would return home to her and WWE would never see him again.

The end


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Regal invited Alice to his country home in Blackpool, but she had to garb nice clothes and nothing a teenager would wear. She watched him play his harpsichord, drank tea, and read Shakespeare. She found it all mind-numbingly boring but Regal seemed to be enjoying himself. Regal had a large lavish house. He was rich as any lord.

They sat in the parlour.

"Do you know how to dance?" He asked of her as he sipped his tea from fine bone chinaware. She laughed a bit and nodded her head.

"Of course! Madness, Pet Shop Boys and MC Hammer."

"MC who?"

"Oh, I can dance, Lord Regal, oh I can break dance, you know."

"No ballet?" His eyes went huge. "No waltzes?"

"Waltzes? You mean the way my grandparents might dance? Ugh. Sick."

He spit out his tea and put the cup down, almost angrily, "you WILL learn this feat."

"No I won't."

"Yes, you will!"

She stood up and stomped her heeled foot, "you dress me up like a doll and now you expect me to move around like one? No one dances like that anymore."

"Sure they do, it's all about grace, my dear, grace."

She sat down a picked up her cup.

Regal frowned, "lift your pinky, don't slouch, and cross your legs when you are seated."

She did all of this. "Happy?"

"Oh," he smiled, "you are getting on quite nicely, but you need to dance like a lady."

"I don't know why you keep trying to turn me into a lady, it'll never happen."

"So far, you're at forty percent." He got up and the doorbell rang, he clapped his hands. "Oh great, he's here."

"Who?"

"Whom?"

"Yeah, who?"

"Your instructor, of course."

"For what?"

"Today you will learn how to ballroom dance." He left from her company.

"Where are you going?"

"Drink your tea, today is your lucky day."

So Alice danced with the instructor as Regal watched on. It went on for hours, this dancing lesson. She learned how to waltz just as Regal would have wanted. She was ready to escort him to the ring, to be a manager, but all of this side tracking was causing toil on her patience. Regal was extremely persistent, is this what Bobby Eaton had to endure in WCW to become a Blue Blood tag team partner? Or was Regal being harsher on her? In order to be seen with Regal you had to be like him. Alice found all of the fun being sucked out of her. So far, she had to dress the part, dine and act the part, and be the part. Still hanging out at Regal's house comforted her wild soul. He lived a very rich life and even had a polo ground. His back yard was acre upon acre. Every room was like those houses seen in 1700 England. The time they spent together Alice learned more and more of this man and why he was the way he was.

He had a butler, he had cooks, he had tailors and snobby rich friends. Regal went to posh parties and lived life to the fullest when he wasn't wrestling. When Alice travelled first class with him they drank champagne and recited excerpts from thick books such as War and Peace and Anna Karenina. He went to the ring to cut promos and all she had to do was stand there and look pretty. Then he started to take her by the hand and kiss the back of it when the camera was upon them. He acted like a royal prick at times and hardly let Alice do any dirty work except that one night when Stone Cold stunned both her and Regal. He rarely let her utilise her managerial skills at ringside after that incident, all he did was school her on etiquettes, and school the fans of course who booed him to no end. Eventually, Alice was transforming into the lady Regal always wanted and her time at ringside with him was becoming less and less.

He invited her to his home on many occasions and he took her to sumptuous balls. One ball had an 18th century theme so she wore a beige and white floral gown. Regal was busy talking to other people and left Alice to wander aimlessly about the party, a possible victim to predator lords looking to harm her reputation. Her wig of curls bothered her, her scalp was itchy and sweaty with nervousness. On the dance floor men and women in costume were dancing, it looked like something out of a Henry Fielding BBC movie.

Regal joined her and saw her timidity. He held out his hand and took her to the dance floor. This was the first time he had ever waltzed with her and Alice had a hard time keeping up. She stepped on his toes countless times and nearly tripped over her dress numerous periods.

Keeping up with William Regal was a chore in itself, especially when one hadn't come up with such breeding. There was a live orchestra and Alice kept to the tune. Regal in his costume looked like some judge in the 1750s and he stuck his snotty nose up in the air as if he owned all of the royal crown jewels. He also had this look on his face that caused Alice to smirk, she admired his stately behaviour, he not only acted regal in the arena but everywhere else he was the same. He didn't even sign autographs when confronted.

They went to sit down, Alice fanned her chest and sighed. "So this is the life of an aristocrat? I don't know what to say. You live a rich life, Lord Regal. Not my cup of tea, but you are definitely a busybody."

He rolled his eyes. "So are you now ready to become the lady I expect? Or do I have to continue to pry it out of you?"

She eyed all of the party-goers and banquet tables piled high with sweets, deli meats, cocktails and fruit carvings. "It all seems nice, but I think I'd go crazy."

"Then go crazy, but do it in style. Tell me, have you ever been to the opera?"

She stared at him as if he said something frightful. "No. Operas aren't my thing."

"Make them your thing. No more rock n roll, heavy metal or dance music for you."

"But opera is BORING."

"You may find that erroneous once you've experienced it from a booth. Of course, we will need to get you a brand new gown and some diamonds."

Alice smiled and giggled, "you're not serious? I don't wear diamonds. Cubic Zirconia perhaps?"

The expression on Regal's face was relentless. "Do I look like I'm fibbing?"

"Uh," she stopped smiling. "You're honestly going to go out of your way for me?"

"You're my apprentice, I am obliged to make you the opposite of what your are."

"Your job to turn me into a lady just might work one day, but who knows when that one day will arrive."

He glared, "There is more to life than McDonald's, three dollar Flip Flops and cheap thrift store fashion. I am determined to set you straight given your wits, such as they are."

She put down her fan, "This party is tiresome, I want to go."

"Yes, it is slightly dull, but you must endure. Tomorrow we will go to the opera, next week we will go to the ring with a clear conscious."

"You're actually going to let me escort you to the ring this time?"

"No, not exactly, you will stay in my home as a guest and you will be waited on hand and foot as if you were born there. Your transformation into a lady is still not complete."

She sighed hard and sat deeper into her seat. "This is getting old, Lord Regal."

"Then start acting like a lady, and quite slouching."

She sat up straight.

"I will be turning face in WWE very soon, I may not need you anymore as a manager."

She nodded, "time goes by very quickly when you're acting loaded."

"I may need you soon, but not yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He stared at her, "We will be seen together as royals after your transformation. WWE will see you differently, they are starting to nickname you Miss Regal."

Alice grinned, "Nice."

"Don't let them down."

"In that case, I will do everything you want me to." She sighed half-heartedly.

"And when you do, you will never have to call me Lord Regal anymore."

"Then what will I call you?"

He smiled, "Just William."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

When William came home some weeks later his butler informed him that Alice was sitting outside having her tea and crumpets. Regal immediately went outside and saw her sitting there wearing a pretty dress and big hat. He quietly walked toward her. Her hair was put up and the nape of her neck was exposed. For some reason, Regal felt differently. No longer did he see the rebellious little creature who refused his suggestions but a woman of taste and finery. He was staring at his creation.

Alice was now a lady.

She could dance like one, she could recite like one, and she was wearing clothes like one. He even noticed she crossed her legs at the ankles as she sat. Yes, Alice, was indeed his one and only. He approached the table and smiled down at her. She immediately glanced up and held out her hand, he took it and kissed it. "So, you're back? I shan't sleep now!"

He nodded and sat opposite her, "And I see you have slipped into the part very well?"

"Are you pleased?"

"Very."

"So, how long will you stay?"

He sighed, "Alice, from now on, you will travel with me everywhere I go. From this point on you will go to every party, every arena and every match with me."

She sort of nodded, realising this could be a dull promise because he said this before but nothing came of it. He realised she thought this. "You don't believe me?"

"Oh," she shrugged her shoulders. "Perhaps I do."

"Perhaps?" He stood up and took her by the hand. She stood up and he lead her by the hand into the house. He brought her upstairs and stopped in the hallway. "Alice, after all this time I've spent with you, and the time I've been away, I've realised that even if you continue to resist being a lady, I am falling madly for you."

She smiled, "I am a lady now, Mister Regal."

"Don't call me Mister Regal." He touched her cheek.

"I am whatever you want me to be."

He kissed her.

She turned her head away. "I may never escort you to the ring ever again, but know that I am always on your side."

He took her by the chin gently and turned her face to him so he could look her in the eyes, "You will go wherever I tour."

"So be it." She smiled and obeyed as she was trained to do.

That night they spent the night together in his emperor bed. She held on to him. This character was to become her entire life, for now…

Many months passed. Regal won many, Regal lost some. He made and broke alliances but all the while his days as the arrogant, spoiled lord was coming to a close. He was becoming a fan favourite and as that happened his exposure to the ring was becoming less and less. His body was slowing down, but Alice remained his backbone, although she stayed in the background now.

Miss Regal was a full fledged lady, a personal love to William Regal. Their alliance was nearly unbreakable. She was always by his side. She wore his jewels, she drank his wine, and lived in his big house.

Regal's first lady now stood proud at every ball they ever went to. They were the talk of the town. Regal danced all night with her to many Waltzs and marches and these dances he taught her how-to himself.

Then he popped the question and they married in a private ceremony. His time with WWE was becoming less now and he worked with trainees behind the scenes. When he should be at home with Alice he was working in the United States. She spent most of her time alone in their house in England but one day he would return home to her and WWE would never see him again.


End file.
